It's Disgusting
by MrsTColfer
Summary: Song-Fic to Kesha's Song Disgusting. PLEASE REVIEW 3


My heart booms at the speed of light

But the exit signs always on my mind,

always in my sight.

I can say that I really want to stay,

But the devil inside always wins the fight,

always gets his way.

I smiled at you across the room. You smiled back and the world seemed to melt away. Nothing else matters and I can feel my heart start to race. I love the feel you give me... Yet at the same time I hate it.

Jump out the window

gotta get out on the highway,

Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.

I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate,

baby. There is something that I gotta say.

I made my way across the room and out the door. I can't be around you too much. I'm already so in love with you. I hate it. I need you like air yet you don't seem to have the same problem. I hate how weak it feels to need you. Yet I love every second of it.

It's disgusting, how I love you.

God, I hate it. I could kill you.

Cause your messing up my name.

Gotta walk my talk my fame,

but I just want to touch your face.

It's disgusting.

It's disgusting, how you changed me.

From a bandit to a baby.

Thinking about gotta change my name,

If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.

Look at what you do to me.

It's disgusting.

I hate how you've changed me. I stopped being the git I was and it changed the view attached to my name. I love you for it. People don't just see me as a Death Eater any more; they see me as a human being. Yet at the same time I hate that people think of you when they hear my name. Because you're my 'friend'. Little do they - or you for that matter- know that I love you.

My mind blinks like a traffic light.

It's green and red and stop and go.

Changing all the time.

And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.

that it's still right here, more or or or less.

I don't know if it's a good thing that you're around me all the time. On one hand I love you and want you. I want you with me at all times.I want to be the one to make you smile and to make you blush. Yet at the same time I've never been in love before. I don't want to be hurt and I don't want to hurt you.

Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.

My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape

I'm seeing stars

and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.

I get into my car (a very useful Muggle devise, and much better then portkey) and look out my window just before pulling away. I can see you through the window, making you're way out the the party Weasley and Granger had set up. I don't want you to follow me – yet I can't help but hope you are.

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,

Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.

Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.

What did you slip into my drink?

Baby.

As I pull up to my house at the edge of Muggle London I realize that you had followed me. You get out of your truck as I get out of my car. I can't help but think about the way you look. Your tight jeans and green shirt look amazing on you. I'm probably not thinking right. I had a lot to drink. Not that its a very good excuse, having taken a sober-up potion before driving home.

You come up to me and ask me why I left. I say that I just wasn't feeling good. But you see right through the lie. You know me too well. I hate it. You tell me to tell you whats really wrong. So I do. I tell you that I love you but I hate you. You tell me to go with whatever feels right in that moment. You tell me that you might love me too. I hate you for loving me. I don't want another reason to fall harder.

Oh, it's disgusting

Oh, it's disgusting

Look at what you do to me.

Oh, look at what you do to me.

It's disgusting.

Disgusting.

You kissed me. After you told me you love me. I let go of the feeling of wrong and embraced my love for you. I might regret it in the morning but I would be worth it for this.

Its disgusting what you do to me. You melt me, freeze me, destroy me, put me together. You steal parts of my heart, yet you complete me.

It's Disgusting.


End file.
